


One, Four, Two

by Liadt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, tolkien100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Written for the tolkien100 prompt mix up and the genprompt bingo round thirteen square werewolves.





	One, Four, Two

Beren lengthened his stride and kicked out his heels as he ran along. It was as if he had become one of the werewolves, the gore in the dead animal's pelt soaking through his clothes to his skin.

Although Lúthien wore the heavy skin of a vampire which looked like a curtain of creased, old leather, she did not sink. She flew, for in her heart she was a nightingale. 

They were as one. Bird, beast, elf, human, species didn't matter. Their unity disguised them better than any hide. If they were together they would never be out of place.


End file.
